Forbidden Passion
by Aquatic Aries
Summary: He's the Lord of Vampires. She's an ordinary woman. He lusts for her. She needs him. Only one problem...she hates vampires. BK,dark, and lemon.
1. How It Happened

A/N: Well this is my first RK fic so PLZ go easy on me! This is yet another Vampire RK fic too. : P And I wanted a lot of you to know that I won't hold back on writing very, very, very lemony fics. Also I can write fics so dark not even light can penetrate it. (My little cocky side: P)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (I wish I did: P)

Chapter One: Prologue/How It Happened

Full Summary: Kenshin used to be the Lord of Vampires. One day, he met a beautiful woman named, Karou. As soon as he laid his eyes on her, he fell in love. But she didn't have the same feelings for him because he was a vampire and a killer. So he gave up his vampire status just to be with her. A few years later Kenshin began to feel like he was helpless because he thought he couldn't protect Kaoru. The only way to help her is to become the thing she hates.

---------------------------

Prologue:

It was a stormy day that day. Everything was quiet, people didn't say a word. The world had a silent day.

The place that held so much memory was hushed. The mansion that two lovers once held was muted. And the woman sitting by the large window looked at the window with sadness and gloom in her eyes.

The silence was suddenly broken when a door was opened. A young girl not older than 18, came in with a silver tray with foodstuff placed it. She cautiously stepped in and landed the tray a few inched behind the woman. She got on her knees and bowed down.

"Lady Kaoru, your lunch is here." She was beginning to get up until a booming yet soft voice stopped her.

"Sit, I must tell you something, Young Misao."

"Yes, mother?"

Kaoru turned around and peered at the girl with piercing red eyes. "What did you just call me?"

Misao gulped, "Sorry Lady Kaoru, I forgot my place."

Karou turned back to the window. "As I was saying, I always wanted to tell you about him. But I was constantly afraid to speak of him." She turned around once more. "Misao, I shall tell you of the story of…your father."

------------------------

It was a dark, full moon night. Humans hid in their homes in fear. Animals tried to find a perfect place to keep safe. But no one was safe, especially from, him.

He ruled all vampires, he ruled the night, and he ruled the day. But what he couldn't rule was, a mate. Well of course, every woman desired him. He was their dream man. His hair was red, the color of blood, it came down to his back, but he always wore in a high ponytail. His body was one of a gods'. It was slender yet extremely muscular, and it felt so good pressed deliciously to a woman's body. But the most distinguished thing of his appearance was his eyes. Oh those eyes. They were amber-gold, and it suited him oh too well.

With all of these features, he could get any woman he desired. But he couldn't choose one. Why? Because they were all the same in his eyes.

They would always dress themselves in make-up, hiding their true beauty. They would show much skin as possible towards him. And last but not least, they wouldn't think twice by giving themselves to him. He was disgusted by that because they had no self dignity for themselves. But hey, it was enjoyable when they didn't put up a fight and they would do anything he tells them to.

And who is the name of this oh mighty vampire? Some say his name is Shinta but he despises that name. Some say it is Kenshin, but he only wants loved ones to call him by that. His name that everyone says through their lips is a dark, deathful, dangerous name, Battousai.

----------

So here we see the great Battousai and some minions walking in a village. He sees some people peering out to see him, but he pays no attention. The only reason why he came is to find a traitor. A traitor that almost wiped out his people and a traitor that is going to die.

"Go look in every house, if you see a man in bandages and a scar on his eye. And when you find him, bring him to me." Battousai rubbed his newly bared crossed scar on his cheek. 'He will pay for doing this to me.'

Battousai waited for a few minutes, soon he was bored. Then one of his minions came back.

"My Lord, we have found him!"

"Then where is he?"

His minion got quiet and Battousai was anxious to hear more. So he grabbed him by the collar and shook him, "Where is he damn you!"

"H-h-he's in that house right there!" He pointed to it. "But he used that spell that you used. So we can't touch him."

Battousai dropped the man and walked over to the house. When he got there he sees that five of his men were slain and he sees his target. But there was another life form. A woman, a very beautiful one. His mind got off track to examine her. She had luscious blue eyes, beautiful dark hair, and he looked down lower to see that she had the most amazing body he'd ever seen. He was about to think of more naughty things when he felt a blade on the side of his head stopped him.

The man that held the sword was panting as if he fought for years, "Leave, or you will end up like your friends."

Battousai causally swatted the sword away, "Oh that's a lot of words coming from a traitor."

"Lies! I didn't betray you! I only did it for my life and my lover!"

Battousai looked at the woman again. She didn't look at him or her "lover". She looked as if she were bored. 'Hmph, the woman's not afraid to see death.'

"Well it seems that your "lover" doesn't even care about your pathetic life." Battousai smirked.

"Silence, you! I don't wish to hear your impudence! And she does care about my life! Isn't that correct Karou?"

Karou turned to him for a brief moment, and then she continued to look the other way.

"Kaoru?" He craned his neck slightly to see Kaoru's unexpressed face. "Kaoru didn't you hear me?"

She sighed and turned to him, "I do not care for scum such as you. Ever since you gave yourself over to the no good "vampires", you've changed. And I despise you and vampires. So I wouldn't care if you got killed right here."

Kaoru's lover was so shocked that he couldn't move. And Battousai whistled in amazement.

"Wow, the beauty has a little beast in her." He said very quietly.

"B-But Kaoru I only did this is because I love you!"

"Be gone with you!" She looked at the Battousai. "If you don't mind Mr. Amber Eyes, would you please kill this rodent? I wish not to look at the filth anymore."

Battousai's minions and even Battousai was stunned to hear words like that come from a mortal. The minions backed away because they knew that their Lord wouldn't take that from a mortal, let alone a woman. But instead of hearing loud roaring and screaming they heard a chuckle.

"Well I must say. Nobody has ever talked to me in such a way. But I must make you as an exception because of your remarkable beauty. And as a gentleman, I must do what the lady desires."

Kaoru rolled her eyes, unimpressed. "I don't care for that nonsense, do what you must."

Without another word, the still shocked man was killed in an instant. It's amazing how a simple stab in the throat can kill a man. But that never put Battousai in interest, simply because he never thought about death since he was immortal.

"Well it seems that I have completed my goal." Battousai motioned his men to leave. He needed to be alone with this beautiful vixen. The way she didn't care for her so called "lover" and the way she faced people dying in front of her amazed him.

Battousai cleared his throat and began to walk towards her. But she wouldn't allow it.

"Don't step any closer to me! You vampires sicken me." She said in a vicious tone.

"Why my beautiful lady? You are so stunning; you know I can't look away."

"Well close your eyes then."

He was amazed yet again by this woman. So instead of the nice talk he began to get a tad bit rough. "Well then, do you have any idea who I am?"

"Yes I do, you are Battousai, the Lord of Vampires. And you are the worst of them all. Get out of my sight!"

"You brain matches your looks. But I have to say I cannot leave until I have you. I must take you with me."

She got up and walked to him. She held his face within her small yet soft hands. It looked as if she was going to kiss him, but a sharp pain and a loud smack sound said otherwise; leaving Battousai with a surprised look on his handsome face. His men peered in to see their master in that state. They knew that he was going to burst.

"Does that answer your question?"

He rubbed his reddened cheek, "I must say, you have everything: beauty, brain, strength, even more temptation than I thought. I must have you now."

Kaoru was about to say something smart but she was cut off. "You need not worry my dearest. I shall come back for you." He began to leave but he moved his head enough to see his eyes. "And I will get what I want." His eyes turned a very bloody red then back to normal. "Goodbye for now."

Kaoru slumped back down, trying to recapture what he said.

"_You need not worry my dearest. I shall come back for you."_

"_And I will get what I want."_

She was about to shiver in fear but the thought of that made her laugh. "Ha! He will never get me. I despise vampires and there's nothing he could do or say to me to think otherwise."

------------------------

Battousai continued walking. His minions began to worry about him since he was so silent. Then one brave vampire finally spoke.

"Well what are you going to do M'Lord? Are you going to let her just go?"

He turned around then turned back. "Of course not, she may hate vampires, but she'll love me. One way or another."

Then his minions looked at each other with question. Then their lord stopped.

"Why am I doing all this for a woman you ask?" He looked at his frightened men. "Because she's the one." Then he continued walking.

---------------------

Kaoru looked up at the lightning sky. She was completely silenced. Misao, on the other hand, wanted to hear more about this amazing story.

"Well, what happened after that?"

Kaoru sighed, "Nothing happened after that day. But something that I will never forget happened three days later."

Misao's eyes widened, "What happened mother! Please tell me!"

Kaoru glared at the foolish girl. As quick as light, she got up and used a familiar smack to the girl's face. Then she began to shake her.

"What have a told you! I told you to never call me by such a name!" She saw Misao crying and she stopped. "Oh, I am so sorry, Young Misao. Please forgive my rudeness."

Misao went to embrace her but she pushed Misao's hands away.

"Do you wish for me to continue?"

Misao nodded, "Yes…Lady Kaoru."

-----------------------

To Be Continued….

-------------------

A/N: Not bad for a first chapter, eh? And this is my first RK fic so bare with me please! Also, I know you're asking some questions like: 1) why does Kaoru hate it when Misao calls her mother? 2) Why does Battousai want Karou so much? 3) How come Kaoru's eyes red in the beginning and blue in the middle of the story? Well I think that's what you're thinking. : P Well that's all I have to say for now!


	2. Anger to Seduction

A/N: This is the second chapter so far. : P and thanks guys for at LEAST reviewing. I appreciate it! And a little constructive criticism goes a very long way! So here's the story!

Chapter Two: Anger to Seduction

Disclaimer: Read Chapter One

Misao watched Kaoru sip her tea in silence. She saw her mother's beautiful pearl fangs and her now loose dark hair shine in the darkness, and Misao continue to watch as her mother smiled.

'She looks so breathtaking when she smiles.' She thought

Misao was very anxious to hear more, but she knew better than to let her excitement get the best of her. She doesn't want past mistakes to repeat them. So, as lady- like as possible, she sat down with her hands in her lap. And she watched the lady before her smile again; she could've sworn she heard a girlish giggle.

"So, where was I?" Karou placed her slender finger on her lips then turned to Misao.

"You were just about to tell me what happened three days, after your encounter with father." She said almost too quickly.

"Hmm, very well then."

Misao watched her grab a tea cup again from the tray and she began talking.

"Well after our encounter that day, I thought he would leave me alone. But his voice was still in my head and I couldn't get it out. Then one day, he kept his promise. And what he did that day was very unforgivable."

----------

Kaoru was in picking flowers in a beautiful field. It had been three days since that horrible, bloody night. She wasn't intimidated by the least. She was so used to seeing bloodshed caused by her ex-lover, that she just ignored the screams and the violent liquid. She looked up into the cloudless, blue sky. She remembered what the man that was so mesmerized by her said.

"_You need not worry my dearest. I shall come back for you. __And I will get what I want."_

Once again, she took the disturbing thoughts out of her head. "Why can't I stop thinking about that? I'm better than this. I mean it's not like I was intrigued by devilish good looks or his sexy voice." She dropped her flowers to hold her face. She was blushing.

"That's impossible! I can't be thinking naughty thoughts about that man! He's a despicable vampire for god's sake!"

To get _that_ thought out of her head, she continued to pick flowers. "Well, that seems enough. Kengo-san would love these! I hope this will show that I actually care for that fool!" She snickered. She picked his favorite flowers, Jasmine and Roses. She's been picking them and sometimes rolling in them so much, she began to take their scent.

"Oh, I must hurry home." Kaoru ran back to the village, totally unaware of the events that were about to unfold.

----------

Meanwhile, in the village, it was a very happy and peaceful day. Children were running and playing. Women were gossiping and doing work, while men were stuffing their faces and looking at the women. It was such a blissful day. Nothing could go wrong; it was too much perfect of a day.

Suddenly, the once blue, cloudless skies turned an eerie grayish-black. The shining golden sun became something similar to a red moon. The once crisp, clean air became an almost filthy mist. The town villagers stopped their enjoyment. They knew what was about to happen. But the question was, why? Why would he come back? Didn't he terrorize their village enough? What could he possible want?

A sharp cry was heard in the sky. There was a pack of wings flying in the air. People saw the horrible yet magnificent wings of the vampires and quickly retreated. But it was too late. Sharp talons dug deep into many people's backs. Heads were severed, bones were cracked, and blood was drained. It was a truly horrible sight to watch. Then one man raised his hand. The vampires ceased the massacre and bowed down.

"You foolish, imbeciles! You need to be careful because the one you kill may be the one." The man now smiled in amazement. His smile showed his ivory fangs and he began looked around. His intense senses tried recapture the scent of the one he wanted. He continued to look around, but to no avail. He groaned and was about to walk away.

"Hmm, she's not here. She must have run away." Then he suddenly smelled the scent of his goal. He began to smile. He quickly grunted and his wings disappeared and he signaled the vampires to disperse. That man was Battousai.

"She's finally come back."

----------

Kaoru smiled as she was running home. It was a very long walk home so she decided to run. She couldn't wait to see Kengo's face when she brought him the flowers. She couldn't wait to see the townspeople and she couldn't wait to finally be home. But for some reason, she felt as though she needed to be home. Because if she wasn't something bad would happen.

When she reached her destination, she immediately dropped the flowers and began to tear. All of them were…dead. The children looked as though someone cracked their necks, women were decapitated, and men had huge holes in their backs. Kaoru dropped to her knees. She began to cry.

"K-Kaoru…." She heard a faint cry. She turned to her left to see the man that took so much care for her. The man that she showed arrogance yet plenty of love to. The man that she cared for, and even loved. "K-Kaoru…"

"Kengo-san! Kengo-san, what happened to you?" She gently lifted his bloody head to her lap. He groaned in pain in the process.

"He's come back. And he's looking for you."

"Who? Who's looking for me? Who are you speaking of?" She brushed his hair off his wounds. "Please tell me."

"Battousai. He's come for you. That's what he has been saying ever since." He raised his hand to touch her soft cheek. "At least I get to see a beautiful face before I go."

"No! Don't say that say that! Kengo-san, I love you! I need you! Please don't leave!" Her tears began to flow down her face. One of her tears touched his blood stained face.

"Don't worry my love. Even though I show it, I've always loved you. Ever since the day we first met I loved you. But now, I know you're too good for me." With all of his remaining strength, he sat up and gave her a passionate farewell kiss.

"Goodbye my beautiful Karou. I shall never forget you." His last words were so sudden to her. She held his still form crying. Then without any thought, she screamed into the heavens.

---------

Battousai was sitting on the rooftop thinking about that woman. He needed to have that succulent body against his. He had to have her. He looked back down at the ground with bloody severed bodies. Well alright, maybe destroying her townsfolk to get her attention wasn't the brightest of all ideas. It was the only option or try to convince her, but that would take too long.

He continued thinking about her until he heard a very loud scream. It even startled him. He looked around to see anything. There was nothing. It couldn't be his imagination because it was too real.

"Maybe it's her." He ran as quick as lightning and soon stopped to see a beauty crying. He smirked with amusement. He was about to walk up but he wanted to savor the moment.

"I've been waiting for you, beautiful."

----------

Kaoru placed the flowers on her now dead love, Kengo. She sat down and brought her knees to her head. Then she let all of the tears flow out. She couldn't believe it. All of her friends and some family were dead. And she wished that she would now with them.

"I've been waiting for you, beautiful."

She gasped as she saw the man before her. He was the one that caused this slaughter. And the one that killed the man she cared so much for.

"Why did you do this?"

He walked towards her and kneeled to meet her eye level. "Didn't I say I would come back? Besides, didn't I say I get what I want?" He hand was tracing over her hairline. Then it traveled to her face, neck, collarbone, and then her soft, full breast. "Now, are you going to be a good human and come with me or do I have to take you by force?"

He began caressing it. After that, he dug in to her blood-stained kimono and squeezed it.

Kaoru's first reaction was stunned. It quickly changed to anger with a little bit of pleasure. Even though she hated the fact that a vampire was feeling her; she actually enjoyed him touching her. She then felt him mouth on her neck. She was about to close her eyes when she felt his fangs closing on her neck. The anger soon returned and she pushed him off of her.

"Don't ever touch me you cretin! You're disgusting by putting your hands on me. Especially in front of my deceased love."

He looked over to the man with flowers on him. 'This is the man she cares for? Hmph, he seems more a weakling to me.' He thought.

Battousai took a rose from the dead man's body and placed it in Kaoru's hair. "Now this shall enhance your already striking face."

Kaoru cried harder than before. That made Battousai question her, "What brings you to so many tears?"

"You vampires disgust me! All of you destroy everything just to get what you desire! I hate you!" She ripped the rose and began to rise up; until Battousai grabbed her by the waist and placed her in his lap.

"Don't ever say _I _disgust you." His tone was darker than the usual way. He touched her blue ribbon and released it. Astounded by her silky hair, he began stroking it. "No matter how your anger interests me, you don't have the right to say that."

Karou froze as she felt his tongue slither on the back of her neck. She shuddered at the feel of it. "Let me go! I don't want the likes of you touching me!"

Battousai was lost in his own world. Her scent and the taste of her skin drove him wild. Roses and Jasmine smelled so divine to him. And her sleek hair made her more desirable. He then lowered his hands from her waist to her thighs. He began to rub them and heard a guilty moan from the woman.

Kaoru couldn't believe the creature she hated most fondling her. The worst thing about it, she was enjoying it. She was actually enjoyed it. She liked it so much she laid her head back, and moaned in pleasure.

The fondling and pleasure soon stopped. Karou was both pleased and angry with his actions.

Battousai breathed in her ear, "Now my dear, if you want more of this, I suggest you come with me."

Karou was too dazed to respond. She still couldn't capture the surreal events that have happened. Her village and the man she loved were dead. A vampire felt on her. And now the same vampire is asking her to come with him.

'What should I do? Should I go with him?'

Seeing how the woman hesitated, he watched her mouth open. He thought she was going to say something, but she didn't. So he answered it for her, "I guess that's a 'yes'."

He lifted her knees and cradled her in her arms. His black bat wings emerged and took off.

---------

"Where did he take you, Lady Kaoru?" Misao asked.

"He took me to this place. But it was much nicer back then. There was more warmth, even though it was filled with vampires. And this was the same place you were conceived."

"But Moth--," Misao clasped her mouth before she got hit again. "But Lady Kaoru, I'm still baffled."

Kaoru arched an eyebrow, "How so?"

"You're telling me you despised vampires, yet you let one touch you. And you left with one. Also whatever happened to the first man that you loved?"

Kaoru smirked, "Well it seems that you aren't afraid of asking me something. To answer your first question: I truthfully don't know. There was something about him that made me feel good; even though I hated him. It was like a connection that I couldn't figure out. And for Kengo-san, I don't know what happened to him. I never returned afterwards.

She looked at the little girl, "Do you have any other questions, Young Misao?"

Misao nodded, "If you hated vampires so much, do you hate me and yourself?"

Kaoru looked at the one with innocence in her eyes. Kaoru looked at the large window then lowered her head, "Yes, I hate myself. But for not being a vampire; but for the way I became one. And no, I don't hate you, Young Misao. I just hate when you call me that _name_."

Misao saw a tear come down her mother's face. "I'm sorry to make you upset. Do you wish to continue or do you want me to leave?"

Kaoru wiped the tear from her eyes, "Oh that's none of your fault. I shall continue." Kaoru grabbed the tea cup, took a sip, and began talking.

----------

To Be Continued…

A/N: Finally I finished the second chapter : P As I was reading the reviews, people wanted to the answers to the questions. Well I'm going to let the story tell, not me. : P For one reviewer: I don't get what you mean by 'lacking emotion'. Well I thought dark fics were supposed to lack emotion. Oh well! And as I said before, thanks so much for reviewing. You guys are my inspiration.

And I'm not being a suck-up. : p


	3. Succumbing To You

A/N: Hello once again my friends! Now it's time for chapter three. But I first, I'm gonna have a recap and answer some reviewers questions and such.

Story so far:

Kaoru is telling Misao about her father and etc. While she's story telling, she's explaining how she met him.

So the story starts off when Battousai is killing the person that betrayed him, but in the process, he falls in love with a woman. The woman says she hates vampires and has no interest for the likes of him. And he tells her he'll get her, no matter what cost, so he "admits" defeat, for now. A few days later Karou is about to show her affection for her true love but it was too late. Her whole village was slaughtered and Battousai took advantage of it. Battousai told Kaoru to come with him and she oddly accepts…..

Q&A:

In my past Tekken fics, I'm known to confuse/puzzle my innocent readers. But it seems that some people here aren't really paying attention so here are questions. And here's my answers.

Shintachi-chan's Q:

Q. _It was said that Kaoru loved the man Kengo, which was known three days after the Batto-Kao meeting, but she also had that vampire lover. Did that mean Kaoru had a lover whom she didn't love but loved her, and was also a lover of a different man -- which is Kengo?_

A. You paid attention a lot, but at the same time you didn't. Well you see, in this chapter (chapter 3), I was planning to tell more about Kengo and Kaoru's relationship. But seeing how you were very anxious, I'm not gonna tell ya. You have to read this chapter. And correction Kaoru's "lover" was _not_ a vampire. He just gave himself over, in other words _worked_ for vampires. And more about him will be told in this chapter also.

Q. _I hope it would be revealed how Misao came to be. As far as I've acknowledged, vampires can't re-produce. I would like to say that I find it interesting that Kaoru was able to have a vampire child, that's pretty cool. Um, I take it that this story will not be traditionally vampiric then?_

A. Yes, how Misao was born will soon come in later chapters. And I'm not gonna tell how though: 3! And no boo-boo this is not a traditional vampire fic. Why you ask? BECAUSE IT WILL BE TOO OBVIOUS! HAHAHA: P

Tree Kodama-chan's Q:

Q. _I like the story but it seems a bit...rushed?_

A. I know that's not much of a question though. Yeah it is _kind of_ rushed, but I don't think you're reading carefully. No offense or anything but that's my opinion.

Q. _feel like it is going a little too fast, like how you threw in Kengo, or how the whole village was slaughtered, why did that happen again?_

A. Again, you're not paying attention. I threw Kengo in there for a reason. The reason why the village was slaughtered, because Battousai told her he'll get her no matter what. And killing her people and the one she cares for made her sad. So he took advantage of it and took her. But I really think you skimmed through this though. : S

Ok, I got that finished. And it's good that you're asking questions because it seems that you're really interested. So thanks so much!

Chapter Three: Succumbing To You

Disclaimer: Read Chapter One

----------

While Kaoru was telling the story, Misao stomach growled. You guess after not eating for twelve hours, one would be famished.

"Lady Kaoru…?" Misao interrupted.

"What is it? Do you wish for me to continue or not?"

"Umm..." She held her stomach. "May I please have one of your scones?"

Kaoru's face was blank. She raised an eyebrow and closed her eyes, "Sure, but it's very unlady-like for a woman's stomach to make such noise. Don't forget that."

Misao smiled in joy as she gobbled down the sweet, frosted bread. Kaoru even let out a small chuckle. "Now, you want me to go on?"

"Oh, yes M'Lady!"

Kaoru nodded and began to talk.

----------

After their mildly long flight, Battousai finally landed. Kaoru gasped in awe at the large castle in front of her. It was black on a steady hill. It had silver and white trimmings as it swirled down the columns. It would've been a breathtaking sight, if there wasn't so much darkness and vampires flying around the place.

"Where are we?"

"Well my dear, this is our home."

Kaoru quickly jumped out of his arms, "What do you mean _our_? I don't love nor know you like that!" She crossed her arms. "And besides, you don't even know my name."

Battousai's mouth slightly. After all of this time he _didn't _know the name of this attractive female. But wait! He could've sworn he heard her name when he slaughtered someone. Was it Kuala? Kabuki? Katryu? Oh wait! It was….

"Kaoru…" He simply exclaimed. Kaoru gasped yet again.

"Hold on a minute! Who told you? Neither I or anybody told you anything!"

He chortled and crossed his arms within his sleeves, "Let's just say someone was dying to tell me." He walked to her and held her chin. "And I love that name it's beautiful; like you."

She slapped his hands away, "Don't think just because my life is destroyed, doesn't mean that I'm gonna let you take advantage of me."

"Hmm, no worries. I don't wish to do so. Now come, we have plenty to do." He said as he walked past her.

Kaoru stood there for a moment. "What do you mean 'have plenty to do'? I ask you!" She runs to catch up with him.

----------

Battousai and Kaoru walked inside of the palace. Many men began smiling and licking their forked tongues at Kaoru. While so many women stuck their noses to her and gave her nasty looks.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" She hid herself closer to Battousai's back.

"Well, the men are staring because they love beautiful, mortal women. And as for the ladies, their just envious vermin that hate to see me with a woman, much more beautiful than they are."

Kaoru sighed with a little relief. She still couldn't believe she was surrounded by these evil and revolting creatures. Seeing how clean they kept this place and how they acted as though they were human. Kaoru then felt a more contented around them. But she still hated them; not as much though.

"Where are we going?"

"To the place I see you and me in near the future. The bedroom."

Kaoru stopped and stomped her foot. "I am _not_ going in a bedroom with you! You must be insane if I do!"

He turned around with a smile. "It's that or let one of my vampires take you to _their_ bedrooms. I guess you wouldn't like that, would you?"

Kaoru looked around at the other vampires. "Ok fine! You win!" She jumped on him in fright and held him close.

"I love this. Your body pressed to mine. It makes me want you even more." He began to rub her rear.

Kaoru blushed and let go of him. "You pervert! I did not mean for that to happen." She looked at his smirking face. "Now let's go."

------------------------

"Father touched you? What happened afterwards?" Misao asked with anticipation.

"He took me to his bedroom, as he said. Then we talked about many saved many things."

-----------------------

"What kind of bedroom is this?" Kaoru looked around. It wasn't a bedroom, it was mini home. On her left there was an average koi pond with the fish and all. On her right were two sliding doors with a large bookshelf. And the center wasn't a futon; it was an actual bed with all black silken sheets and comforter. Speaking of all black, somehow she didn't notice the black statue of a vampire with actual ruby eyes. It was a Gothic's paradise.

"This is my kind of bedroom. Everything in here is dark, just like my soul." Battousai lowered his head. Then he rose up and smirked at her. "Come sit with me by the pond. We must discuss about each other."

Kaoru was hesitated at first, but she shrugged it off. She sat a somewhat far distance from him but it didn't matter. Soon, there was an uncomfortable silence. Minutes past and Battousai decided to speak up.

"Kaoru, answer this question. Why do you despise vampires so much? Other than the fact that we killed our entire village, what sparked your hate?"

Kaoru looked down the fish in the pond. She took a deep breath before she talked. "Actually it's a very long story. It all started when I was a little girl. Back then I lived in another village, very far away…

--------------------

_Flashback:_

_Karou was a little girl playing in her village. Everything was perfect. She had a very kind family. Village folk were kind. And she would play all day. _

_A few weeks later, all the happiness became more happiness when a boy and his father came into the community. The little boy looked a little older than Kaoru. He was cute too. He had black, silky hair with brown eyes, and his father likewise. But the thing that made him so cute was his smile. He had the cutest toothy smile she ever seen. She began to blush at him._

"_He is so cute! I should go say something to him!" She was about to run up to him but she stopped. "I think I should wait for a while."_

_The boy and his dad were happily greeted by many people. Including single women and other cute little girls._

"_Maybe one day I'll talk to him."_

_------_

_A few days have since the newcomers. And they were quite nice. Kaoru began to feel sad because she didn't get to talk to the new boy. So the day went by and she was playing with a few friends. Then out of nowhere, the new boy bumped into her and knocked her down._

"_Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" The boy tried to help her up._

_Kaoru looked at him with anger. "How dare you! You big meanie!" She kicked him in the shin and ran away._

_--------------------_

"Was that the person that you really loved?" Battousai asked.

Kaoru shook her head. "Yes, his name was Kengo. He was the one I wanted to spend my life with. Then something horrible happened to both us."

--------------

_After their encounter, Kaoru began feeling sorry for him. To make it up to him, she was going to apologize. She was about to go outside until her mom hurled Kaoru inside a cupboard with her and her husband._

"_Don't go out there! They're here..."_

"_Who's here mother?"_

_A tear trickled down her mother's face. "Vampires…"_

_Kaoru held close to her mother and began to shake in fear. She looked through the crack of the cupboard to see that other members of the family were hiding._

_It was very quiet for a moment, and then people began screaming and running for their lives. But it was to no avail. The vampires killed people in the masses. And since their leader wasn't their leader did not join them, they killed as much as they pleased. _

_Suddenly someone opened Kaoru's family door. It was a vampire. He looked around. He could smell people in here. If there where people, then there was blood. Without any thought, he opened a door and there was Kaoru's big sister and brother. The vampire grabbed them both by the neck and started crushing them. They tried to fight it but they were no match. They gave up and surrendered. With no life within them, the vampire pierced their skin with his tongue and began sucking their blood, one by one._

_The vampire was finished with them, but he was still in need of thirst. He sensed more life in a nearby cupboard. The vampire quickly opened it and only to hear the screaming pleads of Kaoru and the rest of her family._

"_No use in screaming. You shall all end up like the others." The vampire was about to attack but a sharp pain in his back stopped him. He turned around to see that the new guy and his son were there._

"_You foolish vampire! You will not take another life as long as I'm alive."_

_The vampire touched the pain and pulled out an arrow. Growling, he crushed the arrow and charged at the man. Unable to counter, the man was killed by a sharp claw in the neck. _

_The little boy was crying when he saw his father die. But he didn't give up. He grabbed one of his father's arrows and stabbed the vampire in his wound. The vampire groaned in pain as he fell to the ground. The little boy ran over to the cupboard and helped everybody out._

"_Hurry! We must get out of here before that vampire comes to!"_

_They ran cautiously trying not to find any living vampires. They scurried into the forest and disappeared forever…never returning._

_Kaoru's family and the boy that helped save their lives decided to rest for a minute. Kaoru looked at the boy. She was very mean to him, yet he saved her and her family from death. Trying to be as kind as possible, she went up to him and said, "Thank you very much." She gave him a hug._

"_Yes, you have our undying gratitude. But what is your name young lad?" Kaoru's mother asked._

"_Oh, my name is Kengo. My father and I came to that village not too long ago." Kengo felt a hand on his head. He looked up and saw Kaoru's father smiling at him._

"_Well Kengo, we never met ya until now. So from this day forward we are indebted to you." Kaoru's father made a big toothy smile. "Who knows? You may even be my little Karou's husband!"_

"_Daddy!" Kaoru blushed._

_--------------------------_

Kaoru smiled. "After that day, Kengo and I were always together. Nothing and nobody could separate us." Kaoru lowered her head.

"What happened then?" Battousai asked.

"Vampires, that's what happened. They somehow followed us to the village where _you_ slaughtered everyone. And they did something I could never forget. It was a group of vampires. They told me that their human master had his eye on me. The vampires said that if I don't turn myself over to their master, they would kill all of the villagers. If I did turn myself over, they would take me and leave forever. They lied. Those damn creatures took over the village. They controlled our every move, watched what we did, and if we defied them, they'd kill us."

"Hmm, that still amazes me."

"What still amazes you?"

Battousai crossed his arms, "It amazes me that a mere _human_ could control _my _vampires."

Kaoru stared at him, "Your vampires? You mean you owned them?"

Battousai nodded, "That man used some sort of spell over some of my strongest vampires. Afterward, I challenged that fool to get them back. The coward that he was, he made this mark on my face and ran away. I guess he underestimated my power and I used it to destroy his little group. That's when I saw you."

"So that's why he was acting so cowardly and those vampires vanished without a trace." Kaoru she laid her head on her knees.

Battousai looked at Kaoru. For a minute, he almost forgot how beautiful she looked. He saw her lick those crystal pink lips, which made him go wild. He wanted to touch her, feel her soft body against his, but mostly to hear her moan with pleasure. With no thought at all, he reached out to stroke her soft hair. Kaoru raised her head in confusion. His face was strangely calm. One thing was for sure, he could make a woman go weak in the knees.

"Kaoru, you're astounding." He lowered his hand to hold both of hers. She stared blushing.

"What do you mean?"

"You have gone through many devastates, lost your love, and yet you can contain it all." He then grabbed her into an embrace. "I guess that makes me so attracted to you besides your beauty."

Kaoru froze. His embrace was peculiarly warm. Kaoru started melt in his arms, thinking that everything would be fine.

The feeling quickly faded.

She could feel his tongue poking at her shoulder. "What are doing?" Her voice had a hint of disgusted tone.

"I'm trying to see if your blood is fertile."

Kaoru blushed with anger, "My blood? Why do want to know if it's fertile?"

Battousai shrugged, "I'm a vampire. What do expect? I must know if my future wife will have fertile blood."

"Your future wife! I have all right to—" She was cut off by Battousai's lips. In her instant reaction, she grabbed neck to deepen the kiss. Battousai held her by the waist. Soon, his hands went lower to reach his objective. When he did, she immediately reacted, with a very painful smack in the face.

"You perverted man!"

------------------

After hearing what Lady Kaoru said, Misao happened to giggle. "Father kissed you then he touched your bottom! That is priceless!" She persisted laughing.

Kaoru blushed in embarrassment. "That was the only time he did that." She peered at Misao. "Stop laughing Misao."

At the sound of her voice, Misao ceased. "Sorry Lady Kaoru. So what happened next?"

Kaoru cleared her throat. "After that day, he showed me the ways of the vampires. Even though I despised them, I became more and more interested in them. The more time I spent with them, my hatred for them was completely gone." She looked at Misao again. "Soon enough, we did the process that made you come to be."

-----------------

A/N: I left another cliffhanger! I'm evil aren't I? readers are about to attack Wait! Don't get mad at me yet! I know that some of you are going to ask questions. And this time, I'll make it clearer, I swear! And I had to bring a little humor because that's just me! I have some surprises and some more good news, LEMON, LEMON, and MORE LEMON in next chapters! But in the mean time, I'll be coming up with more fics and other stuff.

Bye-Bye!


	4. Indulging and Pampering

A/N: Here's chapter 3 everybody!

Disclaimer: Read Chapter One

Chapter 3: Indulging and Pampering

**Warning: May contain Lime…or Lemon . And many surprises…**

------------

Kaoru grew quiet very quickly, leaving Misao very anxious to hear more. Misao watched Kaoru turn back to the large window. Uncomfortable silence soon took over the room. As apprehensive Misao was, she knew better than to speak. But the eagerness got the best of her. She scooted up close enough to see some of Kaoru's face. Misao gasped when she saw tears. Unlike last time she wasn't crying water tears, it was blood. Misao picked up a handkerchief and handed to her. Before she could blink, Kaoru took it.

"Why thank you, Young Misao." Her voice was shaky.

"Are you going to continue M'Lady? Or is there something troubling you and you wish to leave it be?"

Kaoru turned to her and wiped the remaining blood from her face. "My apologies, I shed tears of the day that your father made me feel like a goddess." She looked at the ceiling. "That was a wondrous day."

"What happened that day?"

Kaoru chuckled. "It was the first time your father and I had sexual encounters."

Misao blushed. "…"

"Now if you don't wish to hear this, you don't." Kaoru took another sip of tea.

She blushed even harder. "N-No! I wish to hear it! I didn't want to sound like a lecher."

Kaoru placed her cup down and spoke. "It's been a few weeks living in the palace and I grew so attached of the ways of the vampires. I slowly but surely was forgetting I even hated them."

--------------------

Three women entered a large furnished room and bowed in front of a man.

"Did you call us Lord Battousai?" Tae, Tsubame, and Yumi asked and bowed in unison. Today was an oddly peaceful day and Battousai wanted to make the best of it.

"You all know I have the human named Kaoru living here."

They nodded. "Yes, Our Lord."

"You also know in two days the Red Moon shall appear."

They bowed their heads.

"So I want you three women to enhance her beauty even more. Make her worthy to be my woman."

They raised their heads at the same time. "Anything else sir?"

"Why yes; Tae and Tsubame, I want you to do her makeover, spa treatments, and other stuff you women do." They nodded. "You may leave."

They bowed their heads one last time and exited. The only two left were him and Yumi.

Yumi was growing hot because she was the only one left. She was known as the "Vampire Whore" because she was only interested in vampires with power. And Battousai was a perfect example. He turned to her with those sexy amber eyes and stared at her for a moment.

"Yumi," He said in a deep, delicious tone. "I need you…"

Her breathing became labored. She closed her eyes when she rose up and moaned, "Yes, yes, yes! I'll do it!"

"Great, so you'll watch over Kaoru and watch out for Tsubame and Tae."

Yumi opened her eyes with disappointment and sarcasm. "You're kidding right?" She replied with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm afraid not. You may leave now." He stated with a more serious tone. Yumi left with stomping feet and muttering curse words.

-----------------

Kaoru was in the bed chamber sleeping. She was dreaming her little dreams and snoring her little snores. Soon after, she opened her eyes. At first breath, she screamed when she saw two lady vampires baring their fangs at her. The two ladies giggled.

"We're sorry Lady Kaoru. We did not mean to scare you." The younger lady chuckled.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Tsubame."

The older lady came up to her. "My name is Tae."

"Nice to meet you and all, but may I ask why are you here?"

"We're here for you're days of pampering!" Tsubame exclaimed.

"Days of pampering? What's that?"

Tae cleared her throat, "Lord Battousai gave us orders to make you look like his woman. He picked us because we were the best. And our job is to make you more beautiful than you are. So the next few days, we'll make you look like a goddess! " She examined Kaoru's face. "That won't be much of a hard job." She smiled.

"It won't because you a truly beautiful human!" Tsubame blushed

"Tsubame, that's rude!" Tae elbowed her.

Tsubame blushed even harder. "I can't help it! I've never seen such a gorgeous human in 10,000 years!"

That made Kaoru blush. "Well what are we going do to first?"

"Well sweetie, we were _supposed_ to give you our special blood bath. But we can't thanks to _someone_." Tae looked at Tsubame. Tsubame lowered her head in embarrassment.

"That's not my fault. She didn't tell anybody that she was drowning! And when I did take her out she was very pale. So I just gave her some of my blood."

Tae narrowed her eyes. "You're blood is not the healing kind."

Tsubame blushed some more. "Well I didn't think about that!" She lowered her head again. "For that little act Lord Battousai took away my fangs and claws."

"Then she messed up the _other _one by making her look like a clown."

Now Tsubame was angry. "She deserved it! She was so calm every time I made a mistake and she told lies on me! So I messed up face up." Tae and Kaoru stared at her. "The Lord Battousai ripped my wings apart…and they didn't grow back for 3,500 years." She rubbed her back.

"Who was that lady?"

Tsubame and Tae looked at her with surprised eyes. "Her name was To—" Tae clamped her hands over mouth.

"Oh now, don't worry about her! She is forgotten so let's begin with instead of our special blood bath…let's give you our special herbal bath!"

Kaoru stared at them and laughed. "Ok! Let's go!"

------------

"So you're gonna make her suitable for the night of the Red Moon, eh?" Shishio swirled around his wine. He then stared at the Battousai who was looking down at the ground.

"Yes, and I want to be perfect."

Shishio just chuckled, "You know it's forbidden for us to have _relations _with humans." He eyed him again. "I bet you also know that she's gonna end up like that silent one."

Battousai's eyes turned red and Shishio's wine splattered over his face. "Don't forget who you're talking to. I can easily take down your position as my army captain, or I could just kill you ."

Shishio wiped the wine from his face. "Alright, Mr. Touchy, I won't say anything else. But what I said is true, it _is_ forbidden to be with humans…and when you get killed…don' say I didn't warn you."

Battousai ignored him. "I know your little whore is hearing us, so bring her in."

"You mean my little Yumi? Oh, she's been hearing us for a while I just thought she'd come in by now."

"Alright Yumi, you can come in." Battousai said. When Yumi opened the door, she started to sweat when she saw the two handsome vampires in front of her. She didn't know which one to go to. She then looked at Battousai's red eyes peer at her angrily.

'I better go to Master Shishio.'

"Is there anything you wish for me to do _now_?" She asked with slight attitude. She was about to sit in one of the large pillows when Shishio pulled her into his lap.

"Now you're just going to forget about me?" He breathed in her ear. She started her girlish giggling.

"You're so naughty Master Shishio!"

Battousai looked at the two "freaks" as they starting getting a little too intimate in front of him. So he kindly "ahemed" himself and they impeded. "Now Yumi, as I asked you before, I wanted you to watch over Karou and the other girls."

Yumi nodded.

"Well Tae and Tsubame are taking too long, and I'm afraid if I keep them with her any longer, she'll look like some beast."

"So you want me to go and get them now?"

He shook his head. "No, just watch them."

Yumi sighed. "Well alright." She got up from Shishio's lap. As she rose she received a little pat on the rump by Shishio. She smiled and left.

"Was that necessary?"

"Don't be jealous because I got a woman." He joked.

Battousai then got up. He walked to the door. "Hey where are you going?"

Battousai turned to him. "You just reminded me…Kaoru's going to our masseuse. So I think she'll want my special massage." He closed the door behind him.

Shishio just laughed and fell back into the pillows.

--------------

"Hey! What are you doing!" Kaoru gurgled. While Tae was looking for some hair products and soaps, Tsubame decided this would be the perfect time to prove herself of being a good body cleanser. But drowning Kaoru wasn't exactly proving herself of anything…only a killer.

She lifted Kaoru back up. "Sorry Lady Kaoru…I just--"

"It's alright! Please, let's just wait for Tae to come back!" Kaoru interrupted with a few coughs. A few minutes later, Tae came back with a tray full of bottles and a towel lying on her right arm. She stopped to look at Tsubame's drenching arms and Kaoru's red nose along with her eyes. She sighed and laid the tray and towel down.

"Tsubame, I know you have almost good intentions, but _please_ let me handle the hair washing." She poked her eye open. "Matter of fact, let me handle _everything_, darling." Tae got a blue bottle, pulled back Kaoru's head at a specific angle, and poured the sweet smelling soap into her hair. "Now this does suit you."

Kaoru made sigh of pleasure as Tae began messaging the soap into her hair. The Tsubame grabbed one of her arms out of the water and began filing her nails. Tsubame started smiling again, "See! I told you I can do something right!"

Tae put her finger to her mouth to hush her. "Can't you see? I'm put a spell on her so now she's sleep."

Tsubame looked down to Kaoru to see her eyes were closed. "What spell you put on her?"

"Unlike Lord Battousai's first women, she has extraordinary beauty. As unlike the others, I won't need to use my beauty enhancing spells. But as I noticed, her scent can fade very quickly. So, to please her and our Lord, I used the scent that I first smelt her in, and infused it within her skin so it can last as long as she does."

Tsubame looked shocked. "Hey, how come you can do stuff like that but I can't even do a simple enhancing spell?"

Tae tittered a little. "That's simple, honey. I have 34,651 years of experience and I actually pay attention."

Tsubame made a straight face. "I guess I have another 16,000 more years to practice." Tae smiled at her.

While the two women were cleaning the rest of Kaoru's body, Yumi came in; but with an hideous angry look on her face. The two looked at her then went back to their business. That made Yumi even angrier.

"You two should be pretty happy." Yumi stated. They continued to ignore her and she scoffed them off. She walked around them to see the pretty girl asleep in the water. Yumi grabbed her fan and waved it in front of her face. "Hmph, she's cute." She sarcastically stated.

"This is Lord Battousai's lady." Tsubame added.

"Oh, so _this_ is the little brat that I have to look over."

"She's very nice Miss Yumi and please don't talk about her when she awakes."

"Feh, I won't, unless I like her."

Tae rudely sighed, "Miss Yumi, sometimes I think you're bisexual."

"I'm most certainly not! There's nothing wrong with a woman thinking another woman is cute."

Tsubame giggled. "Well you still think that when you're kissing them too!"

Yumi blushed. "I-I was drunk and I thought she was Master Shishio." She heard the other two snicker at her. "Oh shutup."

Minutes quickly came to hours and Yumi grew impatient. She did her usual huff and stomp around then she was pissed off. "Are you finished yet!" Tae and Tsubame glanced at her with annoyance.

"Well Miss Impatient, we _are_ finished!" Tae snapped her fingers and Kaoru opened her eyes. Yumi arched her eyebrow and was about to hit Tae until she saw Kaoru rise her body out of the water. The girls looked in awe and Kaoru slowly lifted herself out of the bathtub. Tae and Tsubame quickly touched her and she was completely dry. Then Tae wrapped the towel around her. "Are you alright Lady Karou?"

Kaoru rubbed her head. "Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy." She smelled her arm. "Wow, I smell more like jasmine than I usually do."

"Well alright! On to the masseuse!" Tae gleefully stated. She pushed Kaoru, Tsubame, and Yumi into another room.

------------

"What happens after your bath?" Misao almost shouted.

"I had a massage…but it seems your father had little surprise for me." She started to smile.

-----------

"Where did you say I was again?" Kaoru looked around this semi-erotic massage walk way. It was red and black. Silk red drapes covered the entrance. Yumi started to drool at past sexual memories in that room. Tsubame got her handkerchief and wiped her moist mouth.

"Your masseuse is in there." Yumi moaned.

"Is he good?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh yes! He gave me a feel over I can never forget!" Yumi started drooling again.

"Yumi!" The other two yelled. Tsubame then turned to Kaoru. "Well don't let us stop you! Go in there!"

Hesitatingly, Kaoru walked into the room with another look back she went in. She was amazed that there was such a room. It was very dark only lighted by candles surrounding the room. The scent was something she couldn't quite put her finger on, but it sure did smell good. And then she saw a table with a hole in it. She sat down onto the table. Suddenly, a deep booming voice startled her. She looked back and saw a strikingly tall, muscular, sexy, and bronzed man with a rooster-like hairstyle stand behind her.

------------

While Kaoru was about to get her rub down Yumi, Tae, and Tsubame peeked through the curtain. They were watching the whole thing.

"Is this the guy who you were talking about, Yumi?" Tsubame asked.

"Are you kidding? That's the guy who is with that doctor lady. She already gives me the creeps when she looks at me. Just imagine if I was caught with her guy…"

Yumi then shuddered.

"So who is the guy?" Tsubame asked again.

Yumi blushed, "Master Shishio and Soujiro." Tae and Tsubame looked at with disgust.

"Eww, Little Soujiro!" They said in unison. Yumi just kept blushing. "He wanted to lose his virginity and the poor boy was too shy to ask a young girl. And besides, Shishio and I thought it would be to have a threesome." She put her hands to her face. "He was very good for a beginner."

Tsubame and Tae stuck their forked tongues out in repulsion.

"What a whore." They muttered.

-------------

"So you must be my good friend's woman. You're quite attractive for a woman." The man stated. He walked to another table to get something. He came back and said, "Please lower your towel."

Kaoru blushed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Hold up! I'm not going to lower my towel so _you_ can look at anything!"

The masseuse rolled his eye with a sigh. "Believe me, I'm taken for. I just wanted you to lower your towel _to_ your chest so I can massage your _upper _back."

Kaoru turned a pitch red. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright; just lay on your stomach." She did as she was told then felt his hands kneading around her skin. She quickly relaxed and rested her head. "You are extremely tense little missy."

"Well I have been the last couple of days. That perverted _man_ always got on my nerves." She heard him crack a laugh. "I know I shouldn't be saying this stuff to you but I don't know why it I should."

"It's alright missy, just keep on talking."

After a while Kaoru wouldn't shutup talking. But the masseuse dint mind. He just kept doing his work. Then he sensed a very strong aura. Before he could turn around, a hand was placed on his shoulder. He craned his head to see it was good friend. He nodded his head and the masseuse left. So it was her and the "good friend" in the room.

----------------

Yumi pushed the other women out of the way and gasped at what she saw. "Oh my…isn't this…sexy…" She moaned.

The other two stumbled up to see what was going on. "What's so sexy Miss Yumi?" They asked in unity. Yumi licked her fangs and cracked a smile.

"Oh nothing, just now instead of that old masseuse, Lord Battousai is in there." the other nearly knocked Yumi out of the way.

"Hey!"

----------------

"Sometimes I can't stand him. He thinks just because I came here with him, he thinks I'm going to have sex with him." Kaoru stopped when she no longer felt strong hands massaging her. She was about to get up until similar strong hands pushed her back down.

"Now tell me more about how you can't stand me." A familiar voice said.

She opened her eyes and turned to see Battousai was here! She also noticed that he was in a towel and she quickly turned away. "So you like what you see?" Battousai playfully asked.

Kaoru _did_ like what she saw. He had one of the most magnificent body she ever seen. It was slender but it had a perfect six pack. Biceps to triceps he had the body of a god. And she didn't even want to see where that "v" shape went to.

Before she could answer, she felt his hands move under the lower parts of her towel. Kaoru made a squeaking noise. "W-What are you doing?"

He moved his hand in the middle of her thighs. "You seem to have a few knots in here. I think I better straighten them out."

"You better not touch my---agh!" Battousai entered her moist folds before she could say another word. He began moving his fingers around in her soft core. Kaoru dug her nails in the table leaving a dent in it. Then Battousai pulled his fingers out. She sighed thinking that it was over, but she was wrong. Battousai felt his manhood grow rock hard, but it wasn't time yet. So instead of fucking her, he had a better idea.

He licked his fingers; savoring her candy-like wetness. "You taste just like the sweetest of delights." He continued licking.

When he was finished, he ripped the towel off the Kaoru's towel and lifted her by the hips to her mouth. "Your front is amazing, but your _back_ is outstanding. " He stabbed his tongue into her now soaked core. Kaoru moaned aloud. Now she was digging her nails in the table deep enough to make tiny holes.

------------

The girls were now staring at the two on the table. "Wow, he's good." Tae said.

Tsubame was now outrageously blushing. "I think we should go! After Lord Battousai is done with her we have to start with her makeup!" She grabbed Tae by the collar and dragged her away.

Yumi, on the other hand, stayed and watched the two. "Oh my, Master Shishio must do that to me." She heard Kaoru moan very loudly. Then Tae and Tsubame came back.

"On second thought, we need to see if she's alright."

"Oh she's fine." Yumi smiled.

-----------

"Oh...please…please." Kaoru whimpered. Battousai left her woman core and licked upwards. He licked up to her left cheek; he laid kisses on her back, and reached to her neck. He paused and whispered, "In a few days, we'll continue this." He rubbed her womanhood. "And bring all of this passion with you."

As quick as lightning, he was gone.

----------

"Oh dear Lady Kaoru, what happened next?" Misao was now blushing.

"You seem to ask that question a lot. Well if you were paying attention, The Red Moon was approaching and that was the perfect time for him and I to have our intimate moments." Kaoru lightly flushed. "And that day was the best day of my life."

"That was when you two had…sex?"

Kaoru turned to her and nodded. "So I must tell you about that, huh?" She slightly smiled.

-----------

To Be Continued…

------------

A/N: Whew! I'm finished! I personally think this is more of a filler chapter, but its ok…for now. And I know this has _many _errors, so I apologize because I was typing very fast. This chapter was sort of a cliffhanger but I'm not sure. All I know is one thing: Cliffhangers are a bitch. : P

Also I got some more questions that need to be answered! Well the first one asked when Misao is going to be born. My answer: Patience my friend. She is going to be born in later chapters. Another is when Kenshin instead of Battousai is going to appear. My answer: same as the other. And I know that you know who the masseuse is…right? He and the "doctor" are going to appear later on!

Last but not least…the next chapter called: The Red Moon. Will have a little too much lemon and I might get banned for it! (Exaggerating…sort of) And I'm going to update and add new fics in the meantime.

So Ja..Ne!


	5. The Red Moon

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! Here's chapter five everyone! YAY! looks around and sees everybody looking dumb Ahem, also thanks for the support and 3500+ hits!

Disclaimer:_ Please_ read chapter one…for the disclaimer that is…

Chapter Five: The Red Moon

**Warning: LEMON ALERT…NOT for little children…I think… **

-----------

"So Young Misao, are you prepared to hear this?" Kaoru patted her lips with a handkerchief and placed it down.

Misao was still blushing from the encounter her mother told her earlier. She lowered her head and quickly nodded. "Yes, M'am." She raised her head, still blushing, and smiled. Kaoru cracked a smirk at her, and then she turned to the large window.

"That day your father took me, was the day of the Red Moon. What I'm about to tell you is very confusing as well very adulterated."

----------

After the little fun he had with Kaoru, Battousai hurried to his personal doctor/good friend, Megumi in her office. Without making a sound, he entered her office. He sighed in disappointment as he saw her looking in the mirror; making kisses noises at her reflection. He cleared his throat and she fell off her desk, struggling to get up.

'How is this _woman_ the best medical doctor in the entire land?' he thought.

Megumi finally got up and she straightened her hair and clothes. She then bowed and fell again. She got up again and nervously laughed. "Hello, Sir Ken! How can I help you today?"

"I need your help on—"He paused when she walking on her tiptoes to the door. "What in heathen's name are you doing?"

"Oh I forgot! I just had this room cleaned and I don't wish for it to get messed up. So why don't we go into the other room and sip some tea, shall we?" She winked at him.

Battousai rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you wouldn't like me telling Sano about that would you?" He joked. She put her finger to her mouth and made a shushing noise.

They came into the room that was surrounded by books. Battousai spotted a big pillow and a large pot with tea cups, so escorted himself and sat down, pouring tea into his cup. Megumi soon followed. She flipped back her hair and then looked at Battousai. "What were you saying before, Sir Ken?"

"I needed your help on Kaoru." He sipped his tea then placed it back down.

"What is it? Does she need any pills to make her look better? Or does she need help on her weight?"

Battousai gave her a blank face. "Clearly you haven't seen her. She doesn't have any physical or cosmetic problems."

Megumi laughed. "I was just kidding!" She made a more stern face. "Now being serious, what is it?"

Battousai took a deep sigh, "I want to have a child with her, but I'm not sure if it can work?"

Megumi spurted out her tea. "A child? With a human? Are you mad! You know it's forbidden Sir Ken!"

"I know, I know. But I want to have a child, like a human. And I want it to be with a woman I can love for eternity."

"Aww, that's so beautiful." She closed her eyes. "But it still cannot be done."

"Why not?"

She opened her eyes. "Simple, you're a vampire, she's a human. After you finish the mating ritual, your vampire sperm will reach the human egg. Now that you have some vampire essence inside the human, the forming baby is inside the womb, needs all the human blood it can take. So that means it will take all of the mother's blood. Then by the time the mother's blood is drained, the baby will no longer have a life blood source. And when it's time for the baby to come to birth, both mother and child will die." She looked at a huge mural on the wall with four vampires posing on it. "All four of the Lords before you have tried it and died of a broken heart because of it."

He was silent for a while. There just _had_ to be a way for him and Kaoru to have a child. "What if I give her some of _my_ blood? When the baby takes all of her human blood, she'll still have m blood and she won't die!"

"Hmm, that is a very good reasonable theory, but I'll highly doubt it."

"How can you doubt me?"

She drank some of her tea. "Again it's very simple; you're very forgetful Sir Ken." She let out a very loud laugh.

He flushed with embarrassment. "I _am _not!" He pouted.

Her smile soon faded as she spoke with a more stern voice. "But I am serious about one thing Sir Ken. I don't want you to have the same fate as the others before you. Neither do I wish the same for Lady Kaoru. And as a friend I'll do anything I can to assist you."

"You mustn't have any worries for me or Kaoru. The only thing you have to worry about is making Kaoru try her hardest to push." He smirked as he got up. He was walking to the exit when Megumi's voice stopped him.

"Remember Sir Ken," She narrowed her eyes. "This is forbidden for a reason."

He shrugged it off and left.

---------------

It was almost dark and Kaoru was sitting alone in her bedroom. She looked out the window. There were no stars. The night was oddly calm, and she felt sad for some reason. After the little rendezvous with Battousai she felt all depressed. She felt like she needed him. She felt like she wanted to be in his arms right now. Then all of those delicious thoughts and needs shattered. Tae and Tsubame came in the room with various robes, jewelry, and make-up.

"It's almost time for the Red Moon tonight Lady Kaoru!" Tsubame proudly exclaimed. She accidentally dumped all of the robes on Kaoru with her joy ness. "Oopsy!" She dug through the robes and pulled her out. "Sorry Lady Kaoru."

Kaoru brushed through her hair. "It's alright. But what's the Red Moon?"

Tae and Tsubame looked at each other, smiling. "Well…" Tsubame began. "The Red Moon happens every 100 years and its radiation gives off our vampire love hormones and makes us sensually intoxicated. That's when all sexes of the vampire species sexually alter and have very untamed mating rituals."

"What?"

"In simple meaning, we all have wild sex and reproduce on this day only." Tae shrugged. "But since I'm 56,000 years old it's nothing really new to me." She looked Tsubame and patted her head. "But little Tsubame here is still a previrgo!" Tsubame turned away with an angry flush.

"But I thought vampires couldn't have sex or reproduce."

"We can't. The way we reproduce the offspring is that it forms off our backs. It's kind of painful as well. If we want to have an offspring, the male uses his special rod, similar to a human penis, and squirts it in the females' vampric tunnel. And the mating ritual or _sex_ is the same way human does it. Just we have it rougher." Tae explained. Karou was speechless.

"Speaking of mating rituals, Lady Kaoru, are you a previrgo?" Tae asked.

Kaoru was now red. "Well, yes." Tae and Tsubame gasped.

"Someone as pretty as you untouched, how can that be!" They exclaimed. The two calmed down and asked. "How old are you anyway?"

"Uhh…19."

Tae and Tsubame eyed at her. "Well hopefully Lord Battousai will change that."

"What did you say?"

"Well what are we standing here for? Let's make you presentable!" Tsubame and Tae grabbed her and started to dress her, very painfully.

---------------

It was only an hour before the Red Moon appeared and Battousai could feel himself become in need of her. He looked at his body in the mirror. His amber eyes were becoming red. His nails soon became claws. His hair grew longer and wilder. His fangs turned whiter and bigger. And his body and length became harder and slightly bigger. An ordinary woman would be terrified by something like this; but not a vampire loving woman. She would drive wild with desire. She would do anything he'll say. And tonight, he'll make her his.

"Just wait my lovely Kaoru, you'll enjoy every second of this night."

--------------

"Why do you even put all this junk off my face! It's terrible!" Kaoru feverishly wiped off the geisha type make-up off. Tae and Tsubame were trying to fix her up for the last time and it was going well, until now. Kaoru was taking off all of the make-up and they hoped Lord Battousai wouldn't be furious.

"Please Lady Kaoru! The Red Moon is about to appear any minute! We have to—" Tsubame gasped at two scenes at once. The first was the red sphere outside the window. And the second that almost made her tremble…

--------------

Battousai looked outside the window. It was here...The Red Moon. His now transformed body relaxed at the Red Moon's energy. Battousai's senses were now targeted on one person only. And his nose was intoxicated with the scent of jasmine. He looked at his grown claws and smiled, "It's time…"

He walked through numerous hallways and finally met his intention. He stood there watching two women dress her up. He licked his lips at her luscious sight. Soon enough Tsubame saw him and stopped what she was doing…

-------------

There he was, standing there in his sexy state. Tsubame was about to drool at the sight of him. She turned around to Tae to see that she was not drooling; she was water falling from her mouth. Tsubame elbowed her and they both got up and left without a word.

Kaoru didn't see him or notice the two leaving. She was just brushing her hair with one hand and continuing wiping off the makeup with the other. She then placed the brush down and held up the mirror. She sure looked different from the past months. Instead of having her hair in the usual ponytail, it was now trailing down her back. Instead of having her ordinary kimonos, she was now in a lovely silk blue and white robe with many jewels. And instead of being unhappy and dull, she was now happy and vibrant.

She wiped off the final smudge of make-up. "I hope that he likes me."

"I not only like you. I love you."

Kaoru placed her mirror to the door, and saw Battousai. She dropped the mirror at his appearance, shattering it. Kaoru turned to him. He looked very frightening, frighteningly sexy. She slowly took a step back and Battousai dashed to her. He placed his hand on her left check and the other on her shoulder.

"You're not scared of me…are you?" He craned his head to lick her neck. She started to shudder when she felt him pull her shoulder sleeve down.

"N-No, I'm not scared." She managed to whisper. He was still licking her neck and she gradually held on to his shoulders.

After he was finished lubricating her smooth neck, he quickly penetrated his fangs into her. She groaned in pain then the pain subsided with a wobbly feeling. He began to suck her blood then he withdrawn. He held her by the shoulders to look at her. Her once cheerful blue eyes were now shady and empty. He kissed her neck and looked at her again. Her eyes were changing to normal.

"Why did you do that?" She groaned.

"I wanted to taste you before I take you." His arms circled around her waist. Next he had his hands on her obi and whispered in her ear. "And I want to take you, over and over…"

She couldn't say a word. All she could do is moan when she felt her obi loosen and his hands touching her skin. Her body was feeling like it needed him; in a desperate way. His hands were now on her hips and he was moving inwards, between her thighs. Her lustful trace ended when his hands went there. She stopped him.

"Wait, I can't do this. I'm still a—"He broke her off with a silencing kiss.

"I doesn't matter my love. You'll want this more than me when I'm done with you."

He grabbed her by her rump and gently placed her on the bed. She was now barely clothed and he was undressing. When he was done, memories of him almost naked flashed before her. She looked southward and saw his enlarged length. She childishly looked away then Battousai grabbed her chin to look at him.

"Now don't go innocent on me now, Kaoru." He said in a sexual tone. He then nearly ripped off her remaining robe and gazed at her body. "This is what I love so much about you."

Battousai started to lick her right breast and with one hand, it traveled back to her woman core. She moaned as she spread her legs wider. He took the invitation and dabbed two fingers into her. After a few minutes he took them out then licked her sweet juices. Kaoru was breathing a littler harder, but Battousai wanted her to pant out his name. With a little hesitation, he thought she was ready this time.

"I warn you my love, this will hurt you for a minute."

Kaoru braced herself when he entered his manhood into her. He was right, it did hurt. Soon enough, tears were pouring from her eyes. Battousai pushed into her once and the pain was going away. He pushed again and it was feeling better. Then he came in and out slowly then he went faster. Kaoru held onto him and moaned his name.

He stopped his fast pace and lifted her right leg over his shoulder. He rubbed over her woman core and said, "What I'm about to do, _do not_ move your arms."

Before she could answer, he once again entered her. This time it was harder than before. He pressed his thumb against her bud and made circular motions. Kaoru was panting and about to raise her hands then a sharp slap to her breast told her otherwise. With his free hand, he moved his fingers to her mouth, and she began sucking on them. After that he trailed his wet digits over her rounded breasts. They began to erect and he took great pleasure in it.

They were going on at the same pace for about an hour. And Kaoru couldn't take it any longer. She could feel some pleasurable wave tingling through her. Then it happened. She screamed Battousai's name.

She came…

Not too long afterwards, he followed suit.

Battousai lay beside her. She was trying to catch up with her breathing and he smiled at her. He grabbed her to position her on top of him.

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" Battousai asked. Kaoru didn't reply. He looked at her and she was asleep. He stoked her soft hair then kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, my Kaoru."

---------------

Misao was blushing like no one's business. She took a deep gulp and asked the question, "What happened after that, Lady Kaoru?"

"After that I woke up. And he was true to his word. We had sex that whole entire night."

"Oh my…" Misao paused. "Wait! Didn't father mess up? Wasn't he supposed to give _you_ his blood and not the other way around? And what happened to you afterwards?"

Kaoru took a deep sigh, "My, my you sure have good ears. Yes, he did mess up. Your father is truly forgetful. As for me, well I had a few changes of my own. And that's where you come in…literally." She smiled once more.

-----------------

To Be Continued….

-----------------

A/N: OMG! This was _not_ the way I was supposed to write this lemon! It sucks! But in later chapters I'll make it better, promise! And in future chapters I'll write some better stuff and make it worth you'll precious time! So till next time!

Ja Ne!


	6. Lucious Morning Sickness

A/N: I'm baacck! Good news too! Some questions will be answered! And I hope this will make up for the last chapter. : 3

Disclaimer: Read Chapter One

Chapter 6: Luscious Morning Sickness

------------

Kaoru looked at Misao's flushed face. At first she thought it was adorable, then she realized how horrible that after experience. Kaoru cleared her throat to get Misao's attention.

"Are you ready for me to go on?"

Misao nodded readily.

"Alright then. After your father and I did the mating ritual, something horrible happened to me the next day. Blood, nausea, and aching came upon me."

"What was wrong with you?"

She sighed. "I was pregnant…with you."

----------------

"_Kaoru…Kaoru…wake up…" A familiar yet distinctive called. _

_Kaoru woke up but held her breath at a horrible stench. It was almost unbearable to even breathe._

"Kaoru…Karou…wake up…" Battousai gently nudged her. Her eyes fluttered slowly, and then she sat up against him. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes and yawned very cutely. When she was done yawning a sharp pain slashed through her abdomen; she held her stomach in pain.

Battousai grabbed her by the shoulder so she could look at him. Then he saw blood coming from her mouth, he knew that this wasn't good. "Kaoru what's wrong?"

She couldn't say anything. The pain in her stomach, blood coming from her mouth, and now a familiar odor is coming back. All she could smell was blood, dead and rotting corpses, and creatures that have gone rancid. She was struggling to keep all those horrible smells away. Then her ankles felt swollen and she was afraid to get up because of the pain. Fearing something even worse would happen, she gathered enough strength to get off the bed and into the bathroom.

Battousai watched in confusion and mystery when she left to the bathroom. Soon he heard retching and he began to smile. He got up and went where she was. His smile soon faded when he saw blood splattered all over the white marble and tiles. It seemed someone had a bloody war but it was just Kaoru all by herself. She was retching in the toilet and coughing blood as well. He held her hair back and rubbed back. "Kaoru, are you okay?"

She stopped vomiting and froze all together. She turned around and looked at him. Battousai was actually frightened at her appearance. It wasn't the innocent, pure Kaoru, she looked evil, and tainted. Instead of those beautiful sapphire eyes, they were covered in red and her pupils where demon black and crimson. Her hair wasn't dark anymore; it was caked in blood giving a little red streak. The lovely porcelain skin that he loved so much was now dead pale. And she no longer had those slightly plumped diamond pink lips, it was coated in blood and her mouth bared fangs.

It was a sure sight to behold. Even Battousai couldn't believe it. He tried to touch her, and then he stopped when he heard her speak.

"_Blood…"_

"What?"

"Blood! Give me your blood! I must have it now!" Kaoru jabbed her fangs in shallow of his neck. He grunted in pain as her fangs went deeper. He tried to pry her off him, but she was too strong. She pulled him to the ground and continued sucking his blood. Battousai was now in great panic; he raised his hand, and pulled her hair back. Her face was showing much pain. Battousai felt sorry for what he was about to do, but he had to do it. He placed his palm over her face, and then a blue light came from it. With one last shriek from Kaoru she dropped on top of him.

Battousai panted hard when he tried to lift her up. He slowly wiped away her blood soaked hair away from her face. "Damn, I usually liked it when you're in control, but that was too much."

He picked her up and went to see Megumi.

------------------

Battousai didn't even bother knocking; he barged through the door, seeing something very eerie. No it wasn't eerie, it was just scary. It was Megumi but she was getting a foot rub by an old friend of his, Sanosuke. Battousai shook in head in disappointment. They seemed to not even notice him on account they were still laughing and cooing.

"If you will excuse me you idiots, I'm in need of Megumi's assistance." Battousai said in his dark tone.

Megumi and Sanosuke stopped and looked at him. "Oh we're sorry!"

Megumi got of her desk and gasped. "Sir Ken, what happened to this young one?!"

Sano looked behind her shoulder. "Hmm, ain't that the girl that you mated to Kenshin?"

Battousai nodded. "I don't know what happened. When she woke up, she starting throwing and bleeding. The next thing I knew, she turned into a full fledged vampire and started sucking my blood. I used some of my powers on her so she could stop, but I think I went a little too hard on her."

Megumi picked up Kaoru's bloody form. "Well I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, why don't you two chat for a while?" She winked at them and disappeared in the next room.

------------------

"Something is amiss Lady Kaoru…" Misao trailed off when her mother looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Remember earlier when I said father forgot to give you his blood? Well how come I was born then? Because wasn't it too late when you were pregnant?"

"Why yes it was. And how you came to be…well let's say you were very lucky…"

-----------------

"So how good was she?" Sano elbowed Battousai. Battousai couldn't help but smile a little.

"Let's say she knew a lot of tricks."

"Wow…she was that good?"

"Not on the first try, but she was excellent on the 3rd-7th time." He smirked.

"7 times, I'm officially jealous."

"So how was it with Megumi?"

Sano looked down. "I felt ashamed…she was too aggressive and I…well you know."

"That's a tragedy." Battousai stated with heavy sarcasm.

"Aww shutup…"

The door opened. The two watched as Megumi came out, covered in bite marks and wiping blood off her hands. She flipped her hair back and sat down, nearly falling.

"So what happened to Kaoru? Is she all right?" Battousai said to her. She looked at him with a saddened face and lowered her head.

"I'm sorry Sir Ken, she's…." Battousai felt his heart beating oh too quickly.

"Perfectly fine! Ohohohohohohohoha!"

Battousai's face literally dropped. He had his right mind to slap that look of her face, but he didn't. "So how is she then?"

Now Megumi had a stern face and coughed. "As you can see from these bite marks, Lady Kaoru was in a blood lust. She and I were fighting for a while but a little slap never hurt anyone. When she was asleep, I had to use some black ginseng to calm her down. She's restored back to her original self."

Battousai sighed in relief.

"But Sir Ken, remember that little conversation we had yesterday? You obviously didn't do what I said."

Battousai arched his brow. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't give her any of your blood during the ritual, did you?"

Battousai went into a trace-like state. _'How could you be so stupid?'_ He whispered, "I forgot."

Megumi sighed and placed the blood drenched cloth away. "Well you don't know how fortunate you are to have me around."

"Huh?" Sano scratched his head.

"Ugh, now you didn't listen to a word I said now did you?" Both of them shook their heads. "Well let me go over it. Now remember, Kaoru drunk your blood and mine, Sir Ken. And I gave her some ginseng so she's back to normal. Now do you get it?"

"Nope…"

Megumi huffed in a fit. "When she was in a vampire state, she automatically drunk vampire blood for herself! Because of _your_ forgetful mind, she needed blood before it was too late! And when I gave her the goddamn herb, it turned to her normal self so she wouldn't die of gorging blood! Do you understand now?!!"

Battousai hid behind Sano from Megumi's rage. Sano whistled out, "It turns me on when you yell like that."

Megumi blushed, "…."

"Can I see her now?"

She stopped blushing and nodded. "But wait! I forgot to tell you something." She looked up and placed her finger on her chin. Then she waved her hands. "I'll let Kaoru tell you instead."

"Fine..."

Battousai vigilantly opened the door and saw Kaoru sleeping. He smiled a bit and sat beside her. "Kaoru..."

At the sound of his voice, her eyes fluttered opened. She crooked her head to him. She was happy that the smells and desire for blood was gone, but something was missing, she didn't know what though. "I'm sorry about earlier, except I don't remember everything. Are you alright?"

He grabbed her cold hand. "Yeah I'm fine. Megumi told me why you acted that way. I'm the one that should be apologizing. I should've given you my blood before we started."

She smiled at him. "So did Megumi-san tell you the good news?"

"What good news?"

"I can't believe she didn't say anything. Alright, you see, you not giving me your blood weren't the only reason why I was that way. When I woke up I felt nausea, ankles were hurting, and I had little mood swing. Megumi-san told me that the actual reason why was because I needed blood for another life. In other words I needed some vampire blood not only for my life, but for something else inside me."

Battousai's eyes widened, he squeezed Kaoru's hand waiting to hear more.

"So my sweet, sweet Battousai, I'm pregnant!"

Battousai groaned. The he let go of her hand collapsed to the floor.

Kaoru sat herself up and looked down. When she saw him, her eye twitched. "I thought you would be happy about this!"

---------------

"Wow Lady Kaoru, you sure got pregnant fast."

"I surely did. That the reaction of having vampire essence in me."

Misao tucked in her lip and looked at Kaoru. "Are you going to tell me how your pregnancy was or will you skip it?"

Kaoru smiled. "I guess I'll have no problem telling you _every little_ detail." Kaoru bared her fangs and gave an evil chuckle.

Misao had a sarcastic look on her face. She mumbled, "I think I should've shut my mouth."

------------------

A/N: That was a little shorter than I'd normally do, but who cares? Oh yeah, the readers.Well I have some more good news! _Secret Jasmine_ and about three more fics will me up really soon! So please be nice to me! In the meantime…

Ja Ne!


	7. Your Delectable Changes Pt 1

A/N: I'm back after a something month hiatus. I also have something else; I'm making a two chapter update! And these two chapters won't have Older Kaoru/Misao in it. I think it's getting old and repetitive.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 7: Your Delectable Changes Pt. 1

-------------

"Battousai, I've heard about your little experimentations with that human. I also heard that the human woman is having the baby next month. Might I say congratulations friend for the accomplishment. The ones before you would've been dead by now." Shishio raised his tall wine glass to him.

Battousai could only smirk at his victory but he was slightly disgusted at the comment. "Thank you, but I will say that Kaoru isn't an experiment. She happens to be better than any other woman I've looked at." He paused. "Speaking of women, I want to know what happened between you and Yumi at the Red Moon. I haven't heard from you two for weeks."

Shishio smiled, "Oh, let's say I had my fun with her and she won't be walking right in a few days."

Battousai scoffed, "You're a monster."

"You got that right. But you're forgetting my _big_ monster that made Yumi sore, if you catch my drift."

"Alright, now I really didn't need to know that." Battousai put his glass down and looked at the clock for a while. "They should've been here by now."

"Who?"

"Your apprentice, my master, and Saitou."

"I know Soujiro; he would be trying his best to look good for this dumb occasion. Your master, Hiko, would be getting drunk right about now and get late on purpose. And Saitou, knowing him, he wants to be fashionably late, the arrogant bastard."

"You know, for once you're right about something."

"Aw, shutup."

Soon an awkward silence filled the room. Shortly after, Shishio changed the subject by saying, "Anyway, how long do we have to wait? I'm starving."

"We have to wait until Saitou, and our allies come. Be patient."

Soon after Battousai spoke, a servant opened the door and bowed. When she arose she said, "Lord Battousai, Master Shishio, your dinner is ready and the guests have arrived."

"Very well, let's go, Shishio."

-----------------

Kaoru sat in the bedroom rubbing her rubbing her big, swollen stomach, looking at the ceiling. It's been eight months and she's expecting anytime soon. Between all of that, Kaoru has been extremely strange. At first it was begging her lover man for rough, hardcore sex but that was natural, sort of. Then it was eating weird foods like: Fish eyes, rat tails, and teriyaki flavored tea for lunch and dinner, while squid gut, ox foot covered in chocolate was for dessert. Even Battousai was a little grossed out about her eating habits.

Then it was constant mood swings. She looked up at the ceiling again and remembered the first night she experienced the strangeness of her behavior. "Mood swings…"

"_Battousai, wake up damn you!" Kaoru she slapped his forearm. He didn't even move. Frustrated, she started shaking him by the shoulders. After about three shakes he woke up screaming out and yelling._

"_Damn you woman, I'm not a machine! If we keep doing this it's going to fall off and you'll have to do it all by yourself!" He opened his eye and saw Kaoru weeping. "I'm sorry, Kaoru I didn't mean it." He tried to hug her but she fell back to the bed and hugged his waist._

"_I'm so sorry; darling I love you so much!" She smiled._

"_Huh?"_

_She pushed him away and took a deep sigh, "Battousai, do you love me?" Her voice sounded sad and needy._

_Battousai looked at with puzzled eyes. "Of course I do, why would you ask something like that?"_

_She rolled her eyes and turned away from him. "Oh shutup, you dumb bastard."_

"_Huh?"_

She laughed to herself at that memory. She then looked at her stomach again. Soon horrible thoughts flooded her mind. What if the baby isn't the right sex? What if the baby isn't functional? What if the baby turns out to be a failure? What if the baby…What if the baby…? Kaoru put her hand over her forehead and sighed. Then something caught her attention.

Her hand…

It was paler than usual.

Her nails…

Were longer and sharper than usual…

Her fingers…

Were more slender than usual…

"Okay this isn't right." She sat up and examined more of her body parts. _Weird, my body didn't look like this morning._

It's seems as her figure has completely altered. Gone with those shapely creamy legs, they were just as shapely but a little thicker and paler. Same goes to her thighs, arms, and hips. Her chest was massively swollen and seemed to get in the way. But what scared Kaoru the most was her face. She couldn't see it on account there was no mirror in the room. She struggled out of bed by her sudden weight gain. By the time she saw her reflection, she was horrified.

Her eyes weren't sapphire blue anymore; they were replaced with ruby red ones. Her lips changed from pink diamond to blood red. Her hair grew ten times as long, to her rear to be exact. Back to her eyes, they seemed to be outlined thick black. And worse off, there was no color in her face. She looked like a…like a…

"…_vampire_." She didn't scream. She didn't want to. As a matter of fact, she actually _liked_ her new appearance. It was sexier, daring, and mostly more lustful than her old self. "I think I'm going to like this. Battousai will love me more than ever."

Battousai…she forgot about him. Then another pain soared through her again. She remembered how Battousai fell in love with her old appearance and how he made love/rough sex to her old appearance. Her _old_ appearance got her this far and if Battousai saw her _new_ appearance, he might not love her or think of her another female vampire without any dignity.

"No, he wouldn't be like that. But still…" She wished that Tae or Tsubame was here. She closed her eyes and thought of Tsubame coming in to her rescue. Then she instantly saw Tsubame in a trance-like state.

"Yes, Lady Kaoru?" Her eyes were dazed red and her voice was a drone, monotone sound.

"Tsubame, how did you know I needed you?"

"I heard your thoughts. Do you need anything?"

Kaoru thought that Tsubame was getting a little ridiculous. She rolled her eyes and slapped her in the face. Tsubame went back to normal but with a costly price. "Owwie, why did you hit me?" She looked at Kaoru. "Ahh! Lady Kaoru you look…sexy." She clasped her hands over her mouth..

"I do?"

"Oh yes! Lord Battousai will love to see you!"

"Speaking of him, were is he?"

"He's having dinner with our allies. I heard there was going to be something major going on, but I really wasn't paying attention."

"Ok. Oh yeah! I wanted to surprise him. But I need your help."

"What do you need help with?"

"I want to show him my new self, for dessert."

--------------------

"So I hear that you're expecting a newborn soon, Battousai. I hope that it's a girl." Saitou swirled his white wine.

Battousai cocked his brow. "Why do you want it to be a girl?" He looked around and saw a few people sniffle a laugh.

"You idiot," Hiko wiped his face and made a loud belch. "He wants it to be a female so his newborn son can mate. I thought I taught you better than that, stupid."

Battousai narrowed his eyes at Hiko and turned his attention back to Saitou. "My child and your child, Saitou? That would end in disaster."

Saitou looked at him and said, "What makes you say that?"

"Well your son is going to end up looking hideous like you, while my daughter will be too beautiful to even glance your son's way. Then in only a matter of days, you'll see your son's head on a silver platter carried by my daughter. Wouldn't that be lovely?" Battousai's glare in his eyes shined as he smirked at Saitou.

Saitou reflected the insult by saying, "If your daughter was the beauty you claim she would be, she wouldn't be much. I simply saying that _my_ son will become so handsome and desirable, your daughter will become a simple housewife and _beg_ for his interest. He will neglect her of course and have many liaisons with many women and when she finds out; his head will be on a silver platter. Now wouldn't _that_ be lovely?" He searched around his pockets and groaned. "Damn, I a smoke."

Battousai rolled his eyes at him and said, "You're hopeless, Saitou."

Soujiro, sitting quietly and listening to Battousai's and Saitou's argument, he noticed something in Battousai's eye. "Lord Battousai, is there something wrong with your eye? It looks _calm._"

Shishio looked at the boy. "What do you mean 'calm'."

Soujiro smiled at his master. "You haven't noticed it, Master Shishio? I've been watching Lord Battousai and his eyes aren't the same. Instead of looking fierce and aware of the environment, they're actually happy and at peace. That's not the Lord I remember a few years ago."

"That's absurd. I haven't changed a bit. You're imagining things, Soujiro."

Soujiro put on a cocky smile. "Am I really, Lord Battousai? I must be also imagining that your eyes are turning violet, a subtle color I might add."

Everyone started gazing at Battousai's face. Feeling annoyed, he harshly cleared his throat and smashed his glass down, ending with shattered glass pieces on the table. That was when everybody straightened up, except for Hiko.

"You people are pathetic. I can't believe you're scared of him and don't even realize what's happening to him." They looked at Hiko gulping down sake. "It's that woman. She's weakening you."

'How is she doing that?" Battousai asked.

"You dumb pup, she's like a parasite. She's sucking your blood dry until you're nothing. In other words, she'll keep taking your vampire blood until you turn back to a human."

"That can't happen again can it?"

"A human, Sir Hiko?" Soujiro asked.

"Yep, Stupid Head here was once a human. But since I was a natural born vampire, I couldn't teach him anything because his body would crush under pressure. So I used my powers to turn him into one. That took a long time for him to become a full one though. Now I think about it, I guess I used too much power, now look at him. Surpassing me, being the most feared and powerful vampire of all time, and doing the 'forbidden' with a human _turning _vampire. He's too much."

'Hold up a minute, you're telling me that Battousai was once a human?" Shishio yelled out.

Saitou closed his eyes and shook his head. "Uh duh, it wasn't obvious?"

"What do you mean?"

"Heh, when I first met Battousai, he wasn't called Battousai or a full fledged vampire. He was called Kenshin, I assume. At first sight, we battled. At that time, I was the top ranking vampire. But I was easily…." He lowered his head. "…defeated. And he took my position and somehow became the lord of us all."

Soujiro made a shocked look. "Whoa, Lord Battousai, you sure have history behind you."

Battousai closed his eyes. "And that's how I want it to stay…history. Now if you don't mind, the reason why you men have come is because of my newborn hearing. Not for my weak to power story."

"Yeah, let's stop talking about it before little Batty wets his pants." Hiko hiccupped.

Battousai heard the others laugh at him again. He was about to say more until an unexpected Tsubame came in shyly. "My Lords, dessert is ready."

All of them got up, except a drunken Hiko struggling to. Being the kind one, Soujiro helped him up, but almost fell because of Hiko's massive weight. "My, you're heavy Sir Hiko!" Soujiro used a lot of strength to haul him to the other room.

When almost all of the men went past Tsubame to the other room, she bravely put her arm in the way. "Lord Battousai, Lady Kaoru requests for you to have dessert with her in the bedroom." She started blushing.

Battousai eyes glistened with interest. "Is that so?"

"She says she has a special dessert that you might like."

"Alright then, tell the others I will meet with them later." Battousai then teleported out of the room.

-------------------

To Be Continued….

------------------

A/N: I left another cliffhanger! Yay! readers have knives in hands ready to stab me Alright, I know you want to read more. But remember when I wrote that this is a two chapter update? I lied. I'm that mean. But I'm going to update faster because I know what exactly to write. And I'm going to give you a little spoiler:

Someone's going to be born…

Well that's it….for now

Ja-ne!


	8. Your Delectable Changes Pt 2

A/N: Chapter 8 is finally here! Thanks so much for the feedback. I know it took more than 2 months but I won't disappoint you!

Chapter 8: Your Delectable Changes Pt. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…yet

---------------------

"I wonder what my little angel has for me." Battousai was now at the large demonic carven door. Just as he was about to go in, he felt something…something strong. It was an aura of a powerful vampire. He looked quite quizzed for a second. "Could it be Kao…it isn't her." He opened the door and it as pitch black with the exception of two or three scented candles. He walked in and searched around for Kaoru. When he was at the front of the bed, two red shines appeared.

It was Kaoru. She was had on a half opened silk kimono laying in a seductive-like manner with her hand placed in something. He squinted his eyes and saw she barely had anything on. Even though she was pregnant and her stomach was bulging, she still looked beautiful…from where he was to be exact.

"You're finally here."

Battousai attempted to climb in the bed but is stopped by her voice. She raised a finger and says, "No, no you stay right there."

He didn't listen and continued what he was doing. Her mind races with devilish thoughts as she snaps her fingers. Before Battousai could react, chains coming from all directions trapped him.

"Stop acting so childish." She whined.

He struggled a little before she got out of bed. She was right in front of him. He could barely see her face yet he could tell something was different. She leaned in closer to his ear and whispered, "I have something really special to show you." She took her blue hair ribbon and tied it around his eyes. He had on a little smile at this moment, but it was soon turned into a surprised expression. Without him noticing, Kaoru got the same bowl from the bed and now it was at her feet. She squatted down and stuck her fingers in it. "Do you know what dessert is for you?"

"No, what is it?" He said with enjoyment in his voice. He shuddered when he felt his shirt rip open. He felt her chilling fingers, with something smooth on them, run down his abdomen.

'_That's strange. Her hands don't feel the same.'_

He didn't think anymore when her tongue followed the trail of the smooth substance she put on him. A little moan escaped from his mouth and it made Kaoru smile. She came up to his mouth and slid her tongue inside. The taste of the substance she put on him was very sweet and creamy. He recognized the taste as whipped cream. Then he felt a soft yet bumpy object trail where the whipped cream was. She put it in his mouth and it was a strawberry. She then kissed the fruit along with his tongue. But something else confused him.

It was Kaoru's tongue.

It didn't feel like it did before. It wasn't the same thick, smooth, piece of muscle. This tongue was thin, slithery, and it felt forked.

_Just like his._

When she released form the kiss, she said, "Your dessert is called: _Creamy dé la Kaoru._" She smiled again and started to untie his pants.

Battousai did love what she doing, but he still didn't know what was going on with her. Was it his Kaoru or something he fantasized in the appearance of his Kaoru? He inhaled deeply and breathlessly replied, "Kaoru…"

She stopped his words with another smoldering kiss. "Yes, love?" She finished untying his pants, freeing his pressured erection. Her long fingers lightly traced over it then grabbed it. He groaned at the sudden action. She looked up at him and said, "What is it? Why have you stopped talking?" She grinned. She looked at his hard-as-ever member greedily. "Oh darling, you are way too big to fit." She didn't give enough time to even breathe a word when she quickly put it in her mouth. Battousai groaned at the sudden warmth around length.

"Kaoru, I have to ask…" He moaned with a hint of animalistic lust.

Her lips parted from him and she looked up. "What is it?"

He breathed a few second and said, "There's something different about you. I want to know now,"

The smile that was still planted on her lips faded. She sighed and took off the hair ribbon from his face. "Aww, love, you just ruined the mood!" She snapped her fingers and the candle lights disappeared, and the chains unlocked around him. "I wanted this to be a surprise, but you're just a spoil sport." She clapped her hands and light was in the room again. She placed her hands on her hips and grinned, "What do you think? You like?"

Battousai was at a loss of words. The woman before him was the innocent yet hellcat human. The woman that was before him was a dominatrix-like erotic vampire. She was utterly breathtakingly beautiful in a sex goddess manner. He never had such a strong urge to take her in that instance. He couldn't think of anything else to do. All he could do was circle his arms around her waist and pull her close. "I like it more than you think. But what happened to you?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. It happened this morning. I was afraid you wouldn't like it so I wanted to show you in surprise."

He put his hand her cheek and lowered it to her neck. He then kissed her on the forehead. "Kaoru, I don't care if you looked like a hideous misshapen Goblin. I still love you even if you'll never love me back." He held her tighter. "Even if the Reaper of Death can't stop me from loving you."

Kaoru awed at his words. She wound her arm around his neck and whispered in his ear, "Well love, let me show you how much I love you." She playfully pushed him back on the bed and crawled on top of him. Her slick tongue slithered its way to his perfect lips. She licked around them and slipped in, tasting his scrumptious, warm-wet mouth. Her efforts weren't in vain as she heard a low moan from her lover. Feeling mischievous, she parted from his mouth and began giving him pecks and licking his mouth at different times.

Battousai began to grow impatient. Kaoru gave one more taunt him one last time before he roughly grabbed her head and crushed his mouth to hers. This time their tongues engaged in something way more passionate. Battousai, this time, parted from the kiss to look at his with child deity. With her ruby lips swollen, eyes half-lidded, and pale skin glowing with a hint of pink, what he wouldn't give to be inside of her tight, warm folds. His eyes trailed down to her swollen belly. One of his large hands traced down to her enlarged breasts to her stomach and began rubbing it in circles. "Kaoru, you just don't know how bad I want you, right now."

She held his hand and slowly placed it to the side. She kissed his right cheek and rubbed his hardness. "I can tell that you want me. I wished that I could have you right as well. But I bet I can do the next best thing." She rubbed up and down his length and with great vigor, she bit him. Battousai sighed with bitter happiness as he grabbed her silken locks. Blood seeped through the hardened skin along with hints of his creamy liquid slid down into her mouth. She licked with such masterful techniques that Battousai was about to give out on the spot. Kaoru looked up at her lovely husband's ecstatic face. Knowing that he loves what she's doing made her suck him harder. His gripped his hands tighter on her head when she started to massage his immense sac. Battousai was now on the edge. He was panting and groaning with a deep moan. Kaoru continued on her sweet torture until she felt a tight squeeze in the pit of her stomach. She tried to shake it off but it returned a few seconds afterwards. Her mouth departed from Battousai then she held her stomach. "It's coming."

"Yes it is, don't stop." He breathed.

"No, I mean the baby, its coming! Ugh!" Kaoru held her stomach with labored breaths. "The baby's coming!"

------------------------------

To Be Continued….

-------------------------

A/N: Haha! I left a cliff-hanger! Ok…well good news is you won't have to wait long. Why? I don't know you just won't. And another thing that's so cruel is that I was gonna keep going and pass my traditional 2,000+ words but I just love suspense! It rocks like that! But anyway, I'll update faster than before and there's gonna be a special someone born! (you should know who)

P.S."Lady Kaoru" will have her origin on how she became so cold. But in the meantime…

Ja-ne!


End file.
